Forgiving Love
by colourfulgurl
Summary: Tenten is a popular singer and is really excited about her concert but becomes really upset when she sees something that she shouldnt!


Hey all! this is my first fanfic so it might not be all that good:S Well anyways...I hope that u all enjoy it even though it may suck!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the songs in this fic!!**

**Forgiving Love**

_I wonder where Neji is?_ wonders TenTen as she is walking down the streets of Konoha. _I can't wait to tell him the good news __about my concert tonight! _She keeps on walking down the street trying to find Neji when she spots him in the park. When she got closer she realized that Neji was with another girl. She got really upset and ran away crying. Neji noticed this and started to chase after her. _How could he do this to me!_ cried TenTen. She ran home and fell on her bed crying her heart out.

with Neji

_Oh crap! Where is she?_ were Neji's thoughts as he ran through the streets searching for his girlfriend. When he found her on her bed, he tried to explain that it was just a misunderstanding and that he was not cheating on TenTen, but she ignored him. She started to yell at him "Leave me ALONE!!" and then ran off.

back with TenTen

She was still crying, but when she looked at the clock she started to curse. "Oh no! I have to get ready for the concert!" She was still sad, but she put it behind her so she could do a good job for all her fans.

When she got onto the stage she started to sing her most popular songs, and the crowd cheered very loudly and sang along with her. Near the end she introduced two new songs. "I would like you guys to hear a new song called "When There Was Me and You" She started to sing her new song and she sang the lyrics very clearly for the audience to hear the words. When it came to the last song she said, "This is the last song for the night and it's called "Gotta Go My Own Way". She started to sing the lyrics hopping that a certain somebody (Neji) would hear it. 

**TenTen:**

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong hereI hope you understand_

_We might find our place in thisworld someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_and I watch them fall everytime_

_Another colour turns to grey_

_and it's just too hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok..I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own away_

Neji starts singing even though he isn't supposed to which surprises TenTen.

**Neji:**

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

**TenTen:**

_What about trust?_

**Neji:**

_you know I never wanted to hurt you_

**TenTen:**

_and what about me?_

**Neji:**

_What am I supposed to do?_

**TenTen:**

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

**Neji:**

_I'll miss you_

**TenTen:**

_soI've got to move on and be who I am_

**Neji:**

_Why do you have to go?_

**TenTen:**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**Neji:**

_I'm trying to understand_

**TenTen:**

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_but at least for now_

**Neji:**

_I want you to stay_

TenTen starts to have tears slip down her face, but she quickly wipes them away.

**TenTen:**

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**Neji:**

_What about us?_

**TenTen:**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**Neji:**

_I'm trying to understand_

**TenTen:**

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_but at least for now_

_I gotta go my own away_

_I gotta go my own away_

_I gotta go my own away_

After she sang that last line, she ran off the stage to get away from Neji. When Neji finds her he goes up to her and wraps her in a comforting embrace. She rest her head on his chest and started to cry harder. "I am so sorry TenTen! PLEASE don't leave me!!" "I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life because you mean so much to me!" "I forgive you, but don't ever leave me for another girl! Ok?!" "You don't have to worry about me because I will never leave you." She became happy and kissed him on the lips as a way of showing him that she forgives him. "Oh by the way Neji, you are a great singer so why did you hide it from everyone?!" stated Tenten with a smirk on her face. "Hn" stated Neji as he pulls her closer.

**The song in this fanfic is "Gotta Go My Own Way" by Vanessa Hudgens. Well I hope that u all enjoyed the fanfic and plz review but PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


End file.
